Frustration with a Hint of Sokka
by Nevva Pendragon
Summary: So ever wonder what happens when the males of the gaag come together with cactus juice involvement? Secrets are spilled and a Sokka is our little Dr.Phill. Main charcters are Zuko and Aang. But the star of the show is Sokka! Can he stop the frustration?
1. Rants

**Author's Note:**

Hello! This is my very first Fan Fic featuring Sokka, Zuko, and Aang. The story takes place three years after the War and Sokka thinks his two male friends seriously need a "manly conversation" with cactus juice drinking. Pairings are mentioned. Such as a bit of Zujtara and Kataang. Also SokkaxSuki.

Warning: Highness because of CACTUS JUICE!

Disclaimer: Sokka: Nevva doesn't own Avatar the Last Air Bender! Just the idea of the story but none characters at all!

Nevva: Thank you Sokka.

Sokka: No problem. Anything to make you happy...(goo-goo eyes)

Nevva: (backs away) Are you high on Cactus Juice?

Sokka: A big FLUFFY MUSHROOM! LOOK!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1: Rants<span>**

For once in his life did Sokka deliberately stopped himself to be overwhelmed by the tempting smell of the Fire Nation's steamed chicken rabbit that filled his nostrils. It was inviting, it was whispering in his ears, 'You know you want me". Yet, once in his life did he not give into the food's temptation and went about his business…painfully, very painfully. He had duties to attend to.

Being Sokka, he was exceptionally known for being ambassador for the Water tribe/Nation. Well in the Fire Nation, and Earth Kingdom high ranked places ,where men were dressed in robes and had twirlable mustaches and women were draped in the finest silk and were covered in elaborate make-up, that is. Yes, he was also known all around for his eternal love for food and sarcasm. But in this case where his feet were quickly shuffling across the floor to the Meeting place of the Fire Nation's Palace or Home of the Fire lord, he was Sir Sokka.

Sokka had grown. It had been three years after the war, and Sokka had transform himself from that lanky boy to a tall young man with broadening shoulders. Yet his fun, serious but care-free personality didn't change. That can be proven…anywhere. It was to be proven right now.

The eighteen year old boy finally made it to the Meeting room where all dignitaries of the Earth, Air, Water, and Fie Nation resided. He stormed in to door where the fire nation guards stood holding lethal spears ready to risk their life for their dear Fire Lord. Sokka made a toothy smile at them, winked, and gave them a big path on the back. It was show time.

Entering the room with enormous breath taking and blowing gusts of air he managed to say ," Hi everybody! Sorry I was late, there was there this big Platypus bear running the corridors. You know the one, I ADOPTED JUST A WEEK AGO. Appa doesn't seem to like him very much."

That was just Sokka. Everyone one just looked at him in stupefied awe whilst Fire Lord Zuko broke the silence and said quite irritably , "Sir Sokka please take your place so this meeting can be soon ended." Aang watched his friend made him self to his seat in awkward movements. He was there because he was well the Avatar and represented the Air Kingdom since he was he only Air Nomad alive.

Zuko, Sokka's best buddy began to speak. Sokka still couldn't believe the once banished prince and son of Ozai (who was responsible for the death of his mother) was his best buddy. "Well that's how life is" thought Sokka. Since Zuko proven himself he wasn't the ponytail freak who was going to burn them to ashes anymore, Sokka saw him as a trust-worthy guy of decent principles. There was of course Aang. He was Sokka's friend from the very beginning of this epic adventure but he was just an innocent kid who was going through adolescence through problematic stages. "He's just a fifteen year old kid", thought Sokka, so he didn't have that manly best bud affection for him. Still Aang was his friend always and plus he was dating his sister. Sokka watched him like a hawk.

The recent Fire Lord cleared his throat, and spoke, "As you know the war has ended three years ago. Refugees are being taken care of and are supplied with food and shelter. Ships of the Fire nation are at ease from firing at the innocents and all is well mixed with peace and harmony. However there is unrest in the Fire Nation and that's why I called you here today. Soldiers and Fire nation civilians are rebuked by other nations despite the treaty."

"It's been three years Sir. How can that be?" whispered an Earth Kingdom official quite timidly. He was clearly intimidated by the Fie Lord's presence. "Great… additional stress" said a little voice in Zuko's head. " This man still thinks I am a cold blooded murderer. "

"That's what I am deeply concerned about.", replied the host in a more aggravated tone.

"Clearly it can't be my people who are trashing out on the Fire Nation. We are humble beings you know. Heck I don't blame the other nations treating the people of your nation so because of all the things they have done to US!" commented Sokka in a dignified tone. Others began to cheer with him except those of the Fire Nation.

Zuko was becoming more annoyed now. Not only was he late for his therapy appointment, he had to pay more because of what his friend was doing.

Mr. Timid then shouted, "Its time they have their own medicine. Aang kept on observing the scene wishing Momo was here. That's how discomfited he felt.

Zuko began to feel disgust enter his system and wasn't about to breathe fire. Not right now. "I thought we had an agreement with the nations becoming one? Through love and harmony and spiritual stuff? Furthermore we just have brief attacks at nights in villages. I just hosted this meeting so you can have a better understanding and communication to your people.! All nations will be benefited! Agni! Cooperate with me men! Stop whining and give me a break!"

Everyone in the room let that rested as the fire that surrounded the room glowed passionately creating intensit within the room occupied nobles.. They listened to the teenaged king who was too stressed out for his age. How did they know? The room's "decorative fire" began to show hints of blue. Avatar Aang and Sir Sokka noticed. The meeting had to be canceled. They didn't want to see Azula in the male form.

" So you can all go and have a nice day. Drink some cactus juice. Its nearby the Jasmine Dragon and it'll quench ya!" said Sokka who's voice was cracking despite the years of puberty had been over. With that the officials left abruptly whispering goodbyes and good luck to the two boys who stood with knees wobbling.

Zuko appeared terrible with his head resting against his clenched hands and his traditional top-knot undoing to the mass of shaggy hair of ebony. Sokka on the other hand still exihibited warrior's wolf tail giving more of spontaneous look and treating his quirky personality. Aang still had the old bald head thing going on displaying his iconic blue arrow tattoo. Hair wasn't the main topic really.

"Umm…Zuko…ah..What's the problem?" inquired Aang a bit apprehensively .

"Life, Mai, YOU!", shouted the fire lord with his eyes burning holes into Sokka who began to tremble like a leaf. Sokka may be a warrior but he wasn't sure the boomerang that he had presently at that time won't be suitable competitor for a flaming fire ball from the Fire Nation's head of state. So a simple question should be asked. "What the heck did I do?"

"I don't think that's a good idea Sokka.", said Aang in a little more frightened tone. He knew what Zuko was capable of in terms of fire bending and sumari fighting especially in this turmoil point. How? The guy traveled the whole world shooting fire discs at their rare!

"Let's see. Hmm…_You_ have just had the other nations voting to witness a mass execution against MY PEOPLE! Oh and no problem! Lets just forget our treaty. Then you had to have a sister! _Your_ sister wants to gut me _with her magical ice daggers_. Because she thinks that I am responsible for ordering _papaya_ instead of _mangoes_ for the palace. She says she wants a papaya salad and bla bla for _YOUR_ IN-LAWS because _YOUR_ fiancée likes papaya. Now she wants mangoes. Why did I let _YOU_ have _YOUR_ engagement ceremony bla here. And _YOUR_ sister in charge of it! Then there is Mai who is throwing knives at me because of that stupid story_ YOU_ told of the _effects _of us getting tipsy on _Your_ favourite drink **CACTUS JUICE**!"

Sokka watched his friend kept on ranting and surprisingly wore a big fat smile smuggly on his face. Zuko suddenly stopped his rampage when he felt the stupid grin stare at him. "I think we should go somewhere else Sparky. You too Aang. We certainly need a manly conversation." The next thing Aang felt was his eyebrows furrowing into deep confusion whereas Zuko felt the palm of his hand encountering his forehead with sudden collision. It was going to be a long, long, frustrating day with a hint of Sokka. Scratch that. A whole bucket of Sokka.

* * *

><p><strong>I will continue writing like tommorow...if you click that review button or watch me or something. I just want feed back! Constrjuctive criticsm is required and I will upload the next chapter when I am finish with it!<strong>

**Check out my profile on Deviant Art! Please comment and agAIN CONSTUCTIVE CRITICSM IS WELCOMED!**

**.com/**


	2. Give away

**Author's Note:**

_**Sorry I took so loooooooooooooong to upload a chapter. No one reviewed! I am so sad...Please Review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own this Avatar the Last Air Bender or the characters. I own Mushu though. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Give away<strong>

" You know I can charge you with kidnapping or Fire Lord -napping", whispered Zuko to his perky friend next to him. " Okay. I may have agreed to this nonsense because my therapist requ-What?"

Zuko stopped abruptly after hearing smirks when he uttered the word therapist. Were they laughing at him. Boy, where they going to feel heat when this was over Zuko thought. This was despicable and completely embarrassing. Not that it was embarrassing to be with his friends but embarrassing he _had_ to.

Or else he was to be tomato by Toph's earth sandwich spectacular or a model for Katara's ice sculpting marvel. Ice daggers or boulders weren't definitely options.

" Your majesty, I am sorry your kiss-up…therapist Mushu wasn't able to see you. Eh eh.", mocked Sokka who was attempting to pull of Mushu's dignified accent showing signs of "yes I kiss butt". " I just can't believe he ISN'T gay." The trio broke out into laughter. It felt good to be a kid again. Zuko decided why not give it a shot. It can be beneficial and he was still doing his job has Fire lord. That was providing the citizens a helping hand. That was that they didn't deserve a psycho-path on their throne. Their King was too observing the scene in his kingdom…well in disguises. He was wearing the black outfit what he wore with Katara in their field trip to "kill" her mother's murderer and Aang was wearing a traditional Fire Nation's student attire. Sokka was just being...well Sokka.

Aang was well, going with what ever Sokka was attempting to pull off. Maybe it can help him with his stress. He was the Avatar! Who wouldn't have more stress than him? Also it can help form a closer bond with him and Sokka. Not that they had a close relationship but they can have that "manly" experience with him. Wasn't Sokka going to be his brother-in-law if he tries to pull of the "Would you marry me?" question to Katara. If he should go and ask permission for Katara's hand, it would be Sokka. He and Hakoda were on good terms and Hakoda had kept on pestering Aang to pop the question to Katara. He wasn't sure why Hakoda liked him so much and why a father would be willing to give up his daughter. However Aang didn't care for that much. Everyone adored him because he was no other than the Avatar.

Sokka had the effect of being on cactus juice, even when he was clean. He was clearly too happy and too perky for Sokka presently. Okay so Sokka's emotional status can be unpredictable but one thing was for sure. He was irritably self confident. The results of this on people were deep annoyance and "I want Momo" feeling. Everyone who is in complete awkwardness has that strange desire. Anyways back to Sokka, our main man. Sokka always thought he was a genius. Well he was and was a true strategist and a protégé at academics. He was the idea guy for Team Avatar or the Gaang. As you can guess, he came up with those names. Despite being clever, he refers to himself as a ladies' man. Well his first girlfriend was a princess of the Northern Water Tribe. He had several crushes from girls including Toph and that Ty Lee girl. Yet he preferred Suki, the girl that held his crudely made betrothal necklace. So that was why he was here, in the Fire Nation. His engagement party was to be settled here well, because his workaholic best friend resided here as FIRE LORD. Besides that, Suki for some reason thought that the Fire Nation had "exquisite beauty" for a celebration before their marriage. If Sokka wasn't here and didn't have the genius brain he had, he wouldn't be in a lonely pub talking with his friends. Giving free therapy sessions that is.

"What's tickling you my man and my mini man?", asked Sokka displaying self composure. Yet despite his cool attitude he got an unpleasant answer from both of his friends. "Nothing." Something was definitely up.

Sokka inhaled a deep gust of air and surveyed the area around him. It was a small area painted in a dark red with bits of peeling paint. Wooden chairs and tables were constituents in the room with no one to warm them. It was vacant in the pub with only with the three teenagers and the bar tender wiping away debris from the counter where he serve beverages. The setting was late at night in the sad, dreary, part of the Fire Nation. Only the hooting of the lizard-owl sliced the humid night and the breaking of glass from mid-night robberies. Poverty existed there causing a certain fire lord to wince at how much he had to accomplish as Fire Lord.

Sokka noticed the expression on the disguised king who sported his hooded cape draped in black piece of fabric over his mouth. So Sokka took a shot at him first.

"Okay I know the council is bugging you to get a Fire Lady , and Mai doesn't like the idea. But I-"

"I got dumped", retorted Zuko cutting off Sokka leaving him dumbfounded. Aang showed sympathy on his face hearing the news yet he didn't offer any condolences.

"Sorry man. Why did she do it?"

"You know. She thinks I am too engrossed in my duties as Fire Lord. She too feels pressured in becoming Fire Lady, and I don't want to." replied Zuko taking the beverage of cactus juice from the bar tender.

"Don't want to what?" questioned Aang taking a shot at the conversation.

"Don't wanna get married.", said Zuko monotonously as he took a sip of the cup of the drink that consist of Sokka madness.

"Well that's your choice and I respect it but I think your little answer got me thinking. Not your way, my way."

"Explain please.", Sokka said who was a bit irritable that the conversation had been prolonged without him. However he was a bit please that the session was successful in allowing the two highly ranked boys to talk.

" That was what I wanted to do Sokka", replied Aang with obvious tension in his voice. "I am thinking marriage in my future. I want to unlike Zuko. I think it is because he isn't ready yet since his fire lord duties are big now because its just after the war and you know. So Zuko your turn. He he he." Aang was complete nerve wreck and our genius Sokka didn't figure out why or was it because he_ didn't want to?_

"Who's the girl?" said Sokka a bit more seriously and was ordering a jumbo size glass of cactus juice. Zuko eyed him suspiciously with his jaw dropping in complete shock with words echoing through his brain, "This kid has the guts to pull this off?"

"Your sister, Katara the girl I have been dating for _three years_." replied Aang who was gaining confidence from an invisible source despite the fragile environment he had caused.

"Oh…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?" shouted Sokka in complete rage causing the cactus juice to take over

"Uhh…Sokka I thought we had the talk and everything about your sister which I am still confused about. So I thought we were on good terms with me dating your sister…'

"Well NOT marrying dumbo!"

"What did I tell you about bringing up the ears?"

"Excuse me…How rude of me. But its not my fault it's the size of your ears that is now the main topic which should be MY SISTER!"

"So I can't marry her?"

"What do you think?"

"No…?"

Sokka sat down in complete fury and felt like a raging fire bender right now. If only he had the bending abilities that time. His friend wanted to marry his sister. His baby sister who he protected from all dangers. That also included the opposite sex of a female. Was Aang totally serious? He couldn't be. No. Not ever was he giving his sister, his blood to the baldy. No one to be exact. He knew the reason why his father accepted Aang and actually become the therapist when the couple fought. It was the reason what made Sokka and his father comfortable knowing the fact Aang was dating his sister. The kid didn't know much more than a simple kiss as the only form of intimacy in romantic relationship. It was when did he became more knowledgeable when Sokka had "the talk" with him. However Sokka told him a day before yesterday. La knows what would've happen between those days. Yet Sokka made sure to him that if he committed any of those acts he would creep up to him in his sleep and slit his throat with his space sword. What would his father have to say about this? Sokka knew the answer and despised every letter of it. Yes. Why? He was the Avatar and again, an innocent kid.

Zuko was in a complete state of shock. Aang couldn't have more stripes than him or could he? Zuko couldn't just sit there and act like a dumb Komodo fish. So again he joined the conversation .

"I am just surprise that you Aang actually pulled off that relationship with you and that killer. Well you are the Avatar and any girl would hope to marry you."

"Woahh…You calling my sister a gold digger and a killer? And who says Katara would accept glow-in-the-dark here?"

"No Sokka. Stop getting all angry before you make him glow in the dark right now. All I'm saying Katara seems like a head strong girl and who says I am calling her a gold digger? I am just surprise that their relationship lasted despite the age difference and her smothering Aang in _motherly_ love."

" Katara so does not act as a mother figure to me?"

Zuko smirked. "Says who? Remember when I decided to be part of your group and we were in the Western Air Temple? I saw how she took care of you and the others. She was the one who cooked for us, yell at you for just not washing your hands before dinner and took care of us. Remember the time Sokka wound up eating dinner before the others and she _grounded him... I think we all know what grounded means when Toph is in our group._ She acted like your mother especially , and I was her little nephew she hated." All of the grinned at how Katara treated Zuko when they had flashbacks of the bickers they had between them.

Sokka looked thoughtful as he listened to the two boys speak. Katara was his sister still but could he give her away? No. But what if she broke Aang's heart? Aang and Katara would be Splits Ville. As enticing as it sound with the fact his sister would be single, he suddenly had an unpleasant sound in his head. Katara would have a LONG line of suitors! He remember hearing Haru calling his sister HOT! Sokka made a mental note to cut off that stupid mustache when Haru would come to his engagement party. Aang was the best choice for Katara in Sokka's head. Well he was just an _innocent _kid. He wouldn't want Katara have a boyfriend like Jet. No way. He didn't want a boy who could decapitate him any minute and had _experience_ with girls. His sister wasn't for sale. But Aang seemed like the best buyer here. So DING, DING, we have a winner.

"Hey what the heck…Go for it.", said Sokka who couldn't believe what he was saying. Zuko couldn't believe what he was hearing but Aang's heart was soaring.

"You love her right?" said Sokka in a bit more understanding tone.

"Of course."

"I know she loves you...All she talks off is Aang, Aang all day _and in her sleep."_

"Katara loves me and I love her."

"I love my little sis' too. So it breaks my heart to do this and it makes me happy knowing she is happy. Go or her."

With that Aang was gone with his heart increasing so much with contentment and passion, and Zuko's heart breaking into pieces and pieces as he heard those faithful words.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oooohhhh...tension! What will Sokka and Zuko talk about whilst Aang is off with Katara? Please REVIEW AND COMMENT!<strong>_


	3. My sister is freakin' Hot!

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**I don't own Avtar the last air bender...sadly...The series was created and produced by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko, who served as executive producers along with Aaron Ehasz.**_

* * *

><p><em>FLASH BACK:<em>

_"My lord, the Avatar and his companions has arrived as well…as well as their un-human friends…"_

_"Thank you Mushu" retorted Zuko who tried to peer over his stack of unfinished scrolls to the short, thin man with the lengthy mustache. Being FireLord consisted of excrucatiating duties that held rewarded him with emotonal and physical stress._

_"You know Sir…about my salary…"_

_"Not now Mushu…"_

_Zuko got up from his second throne in his office, and passed Mushu who stood there with a frown implanted on his ratty face as he watched the beloved young Fire Lord rushed in great haste to meet his friends who he haven't met in quite a long time. And her..._

_His soft-spoken footsteps hurriedly encountered the marble floor of the home he grew up in and the nightmares that resided of his past life slowly being replaced by dreams. He cut through the passageways quickly with such excitement...and then he found them. And her..._

_"My best man! You know these walls could use a splash of blue."_

_Zuko smiled at the untimely sarcasm and spirit of Sokka. "Hey Sokka." he said as he rushed to greet him, with Sokka pulling him in a bear hug._

_"I should have really rented you this palace…"_

_"You wouldn't do that to your best bud who is infamously getting married like in three weeks."_

_"It's just the engagement party right…" asked Zuko quite nervously as he managed to say the words._

_"Is that a problem, ohh dear Fire Lord?"_

_Zuko eyes averted to the stunning woman who was surprisingly engaged to Sokka. Well not surprisingly, because he always managed to stumble on their great love affair back in the Southern Air Temple. He still tried to erase the memory, but he was mentally scarred. He was just flabbergasted Suki actually liked Sokka let alone love in terms of romance. Everyone liked Sokka but still…_

_"Suki!"_

_"Don't Suki me! I said before I got here I want the lilies up around this palace! Come here you sparky guy!" Suki as you know was ignoring Toph's command in leaving the nicknames to her. It was't quit beneficial for her._

_Suki rushed on Zuko pulling him in a tight hug and before he had the chance to pull away, kissed him on the cheek mildly teasing him._

_"I think I am the one getting married to this little warrior!", said Sokka humorously but hinted with jealousy as he wound his arms around the petite, fierce, lady, who Zuko mentally marked as " Cute but Deadly"._

_"What about the chairs and tables over here!" said a certain earth bender roughly referring to herself and the others. The remaining who stood, watched the reunion with the Fire Lord and the engaged couple._

_"Aang."_

_No words could have been said as they pulled each other in a hug, displaying of true and eternal friendship._

_He then moved toward to the girl, who was blind and appeared fragile. Zuko knew better, for she was as strong as Sokka's love for meat and again...sarcasm._

_"Wanna hug?" she said with a hint of humor and mischief in her voice._

_"I don't think so...But-"_

_Toph pulled him into a such tight embrace, his lower body became paralyzed, with his face turning red and eyes protruding from it's sockets, at the effect of the earth bender's enormous, unbelievable strength._

_Squirming away from the little muscular arms, he escaped Toph and approached...Her. Her..._

_"Has the Avatar been treating you good lately?"_

_"He tries..." she said with a smirk playing across her face and her sapphire eyes glowing intensely as those of Azula's deadly flames. However the girl's who was adjacent to him were welcoming. They were enticing._

_"Woudcha hug al'ready!" said Toph impatiently. "Sokka's already follow the fancy pansy chefs around here!"_

_Katara neared him so quickly, and put her slender arms around him so suddenly, that he wore an astonished look on his face. His mouth became dry, as he smelled her wild hair hinting roses. Did he smell good? He then tightens her embrace and whispers into her ear, causing her a fit of giggles "Your brother is drooling already. By the way, WELCOME."_

_They quickly parted allowing Katara to go to her boyfriend, the Avatar, Aang. Him..._

_"Let's eat some pork stake!"_

* * *

><p>Reality<p>

"He's lucky.", said Zuko a bit remorse.

"If you mean Aang, how so?" Sokka replied who was obviously oblivious of Zuko's tone in his previous statement.

"He's marrying your sister...Goddamnit!"

"Woahhh...Someone's kinda cranky. You said it your self. She's a bi-"

"Are you calling your sister a female dog?"

"Do you see what I'm drinking? Does it matter? I am already high on cactus juice. So how's he lucky?"

Zuko quickly regretted his statement. He was talking to HER BROTHER for Agni's sake! Anways, Sokka was right. He was a bit tipsy on the intoxicator. Sokka or neither Zuko for the matter would remember their discussion. The cactus juice was consuming his system already.

"Your sister is... amazing", Zuko said taking a wild gulp of the drink.

Sokka drank a glass of the cactus juice first before e had a chance to retort. As the cactus juice ran down his esophagus, his senses went wild. The liquid's taste itself was strong holding a tangy taste and a bitter after taste along with it. As it entered his mouth, it gushed to his cheeks, which were burning with such sensation in response. It finally found its way to his gullet, which began to tickle as the liquid flame down, rubbing and purring down his throat. "So is yours", he finally said.

Zuko and Sokka look at one another quickly as they wonder at Sokka's burst of madness. After a few seconds of confusion, they burst into laughter. Zuko's sister was one of helluvajob.

"She is hot you know."

Zuko's golden eyes widened at Sokka's second, well err...other outburst.

"You calling my sister HOT?"

"You calling my sister AMAZING?"

"AMAZING doesn't have to be HOT...LIKE MY BABY, INSANE, BUT BABY SISTER!"

"Amazing can still be hot..."

"So you really think my sister...is hot?"

"Azula is pretty good-looking. Nice hair, nice skin, nice li-"

"STOP IT!"

"Just saying dude..."

"You my friend are getting married."

"I can still fantasize."

"You fantasize about MY SISTER!"

"Just kidding man...She is still smokin' hot though."

"Whatever...But don't ever say that again. Or-O-Or I will slit your thr-"

"Now you see where 'm coming from. I do not want any thing happen to my sister. Angel or demon."

Zuko gulped at the thought. However, he could relate. Azula was his sister who he hated, with all his heart. However, he did not want some perverted guy come on to her.

"So my sister is amazing?"

Zuko winced. "Yea..."

"How so?"

"Amazing water bender, Amazing Cook, Amazing humanitarian, Amazing-

"Anything physically amazing?" Sokka asked suspicously as he sipped the juice.

"She is beautiful...amazingly beautiful", Zuko said dreamily and softly, despite the protective glare from Sokka's eyes.

"You like her don't you?"

"WH-Nahhh.."

"Don' fool with me Fire Lord"

"What does it matter? Aang's marrying her?"

"Because I said so."

"And because he wants to."

"Here's the deal. Tell my sister."

"She is romantically involved with Aang! And probably engaged right now!"

"Who cares? Tell her. You won't be marrying her though. Or ANTHING ELSE..."

**Author's Note:**

**What else do ya want in the coversation between these two? Should I stop and let them return to the ladies? Tell me in reviews!**


End file.
